djs_dd_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarves
Dwarves are short humanoids that typically live in kingdoms rich in ancient grandeur, and halls carved into the roots of mountains. The echoing of picks and hammers in deep mines and blazing forges can be found in any place where dwarves reside. Physiology Though they stand well under 5 feel tall, dwarves are so broad and compact that they can weigh as much as a human standing nearly two feet taller. Dwarves are typically between 4 and 5 feet tall and average about 150 pounds. Dwarven skin ranges from deep brown to a paler hue tinged with red, but the most common shades are light brown or deep tan, like certain tones of earth. Their hair, usually worn long but in simple styles, is mostly black, gray, or brown, though paler dwarves often have red hair. All dwarves grow facial hair, though some choose to keep their face shaved. Those who do choose to grow out their beards, however, value them highly and groom them carefully. Dwarves with beards are typically incredibly proud of them, and are flattered to receive compliments about them. Common Personalty Traits A commitment to clan and tradition and a burning hatred of goblins and orcs are common threads that unite all dwarves. Bold and hardy, dwarves are known as skilled warriors, miners, and workers of stone and metal. Their courage and endurance are easily a match for any of the larger races Dwarves can live to be more than 400 years old, so the oldest living dwarves often remember a very different world. This longevity grants them a perspective on the world that shorter-lived races such as humans and halflings lack. Dwarves are solid and enduring like the mountains they love, weathering the passage of centuries with stoic endurance and little change. They respect the traditions of their clans, tracing their ancestry back lo the founding of their most ancient strongholds in the youth of the world, and don't abandon those traditions lightly. Part of those traditions is devotion lo the gods of the dwarves, who uphold the dwarven ideals of industrious labor, skill in battle, and devotion lo the forge. Individual dwarves are determined and loyal, true lo their word and decisive in action, sometimes to the point of stubbornness. Many dwarves have a strong sense of justice, and they are slow to forget wrongs they have suffered. A wrong done to one dwarf is a wrong done to the dwarf's entire clan, so what begins as one dwarf's hunt for vengeance can become a full-blown clan feud. Dwarves love the beauty and artistry of precious metals and fine jewelry, and in some dwarves this love festers into avarice. Dwarves get along passably well with most other races. "The difference between an acquaintance and a friend is about a hundred years," is a dwarf saying that might be hyperbole, but certainly points lo how difficult it can be for a member of a short-lived race like humans to earn a dwarf's trust. Their opinions on the races they most frequently come into contact with are as follows: * Elves. "It's not wise lo depend on the elves. No telling what an elf will do next; when the hammer meets the orc's head, they're as apt to start singing as to pull out a sword. They're flighty and frivolous. Two things lo be said for them, though: They don'l have many smiths, but the ones they have do very fine work. And when orcs or goblins come streaming down out of the mountains, an elf's good lo have at your back. Not as good as a dwarf, maybe, but no doubt they hate the orcs as much as we do." * Halflings. "Sure, they're pleasant folk. But show me a halfling hero. An empire, a triumphant army. Even a treasure for the ages made by halfling hands. Nolhing. How can you take them seriously?" * Humans. "You take the lime lo get lo know a human, and by then the human's on her deathbed. If you're lucky, she's got kin - a daughter or granddaughter, maybe - who's got hands and heart as good as hers. That's when you can make a human friend. And watch them go! They set their hearts on something, they'll gel it, whether it's a dragon's hoard or an empire's throne. You have to admire that kind of dedication, even if it gels them in trouble more often than not." Society Dwarven kingdoms stretch deep beneath the mountains where the dwarves mine gems and precious metals and forge items of wonder. Whatever wealth they can't find in their mountains, they gain through trade. They dislike boats, so enterprising humans and halflings frequently handle trade in dwarven goods along water routes. Trustworthy members of other races are welcome in dwarf settlements, though some areas are off limits even to them. The chief unit of dwarven society is the clan, and dwarves highly value social standing. Even dwarves who live far from their own kingdoms cherish their clan identities and affiliations, recognize related dwarves, and invoke their ancestors' names in oaths and curses. To be clanless is the worst fate that can befall a dwarf. Dwarves in other lands are typically artisans, especially weaponsmiths, armorers, and jewelers. Some become mercenaries or bodyguards, highly sought after for their courage and loyalty. Dwarves who take up the adventuring life might be motivated by a desire for treasure - for its own sake, for a specific purpose, or even out of an altruistic desire to help others. Other dwarves are driven by the command or inspiration of a deity, a direct calling or simply a desire to bring glory to one of the dwarf gods. Clan and ancestry are also important motivators. A dwarf might seek to restore a clan's lost honor, avenge an ancient wrong the clan suffered, earn a new place within the clan after having been exiled. or search for the axe wielded by a mighty ancestor, lost on the field of battle centuries ago. Names A dwarf's name is granted by a clan elder, in accordance with tradition, Every proper dwarven name has been used and reused down through the generations. A dwarf's name belongs to the clan, not to the individual. A dwarf who misuses or brings shame to a clan name is stripped of the name and forbidden by law to use any dwarven name in its place. Typical Male Names Adrik, Alberich, Baern, Barendd, Brottor, Bruenor, Dain, Darrak, Delg, Eberk, Einkil, Fargrim, Flint, Gardain, Harbek, Kildrak, Morgran, Orsik, Oskar, Rangrim, Rurik, Taklinn, Thoradin, Thorin, Tordek, Traubon, Travok, Ulfgar, Veit, Vondal Typical Female Names Amber, Artin, Audhild, Bardryn, Dagnal, Diesa, Eldeth, Falkrunn, Finellen, Gunnloda, Gurdis, Helja, Hlin, Kathra, Kristryd, lide, Liftrasa, Mardred, Riswynn, Sannl, Torbera, Torgga, Vistra Common Clan Names Balderk, Battlehammer, Brawnanvil, Dankil, Fireforge, Frostbeard, Gorunn, Holderhek, Ironfist, Loderr, Lutgehr, Rumnaheim, Strakeln, Torunn, Ungart Gameplay Traits Ability Score Increase Dwarves' Constitution score increases by 2. Age Dwarves are considered young until they reach the age of 50. On average, they live about 350 years, though many live past 400. Alignment Most dwarves are lawful, believing firmly in the benefits of a well-ordered society. They tend toward good as well, with a strong sense of fair play and a belief that everyone deserves to share in the benefits of a just order. Speed A dwarf's speed is not reduced by wearing heavy armor. Darkvision Accustomed to life underground, dwarves have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. They can see in dim light within 60 feet of themselves as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. They can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Dwarven Resilience Dwarves have advantage on saving throws against poison, and they have resistance against poison damage. Dwarven Combat Training Dwarves all have proficiency with the battleaxe, handaxe, throwing hammer, and warhammer. Tool Proficiency Dwarves gain proficiency with the artisan's tools of their choice: smith's tools, brewer's supplies, or mason's tools. Stonecunning Whenever a dwarf makes an Intelligence (History) check related to the origin of stonework, they are considered proficient in the History skill and add double their proficiency bonus to the check, instead of their normal proficiency bonus. Language Dwarvish is full of hard consonants and guttural sounds, and those characteristics spill over into whatever other language a dwarf might speak. Subraces Hill Dwarf Hill dwarves have keen senses, deep intuition, and remarkable resilience. * Ability Score Increase. Hill dwarves' Wisdom score increases by 1. * Dwarven Toughness. Hill dwarves' hit point maximum increases by 1, and it increases by 1 every time a level is gained. Mountain Dwarf Mountain dwarves are strong and hardy, accustomed to a difficult life in rugged terrain. They tend to be on the tall side (for a dwarf), and tend toward lighter skin coloration. * Ability Score Increase. Mountain dwarves' Strength score increases by 2. * Dwarven Armor Training. Mountain dwarves have proficiency with light and medium armor. Category:Sentient Races (Playable) Category:For Players